


Интересы национальной безопасности

by theotterone



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, News Media, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotterone/pseuds/theotterone





	Интересы национальной безопасности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Interests of National Security](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907569) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 



\- Не будь дурой, - сказал Бретт, - ясно-понятно, что это фальшивка. За месяц до выборов? Какой-то стажёр из Дэйли Кос поди обкончался от счастья над своей фотошопной поделкой, воображая, что против системы прёт. Мы тут жопы рвём, защищаем этих долбоёбов, и что взамен? Взамен они продолжают гнать эту гидра-хренотень, пока гонится. Как будто это мы натворили. Им лишь бы поныть да поверещать "Нацисты!", лишь бы не слушать, что им толковые люди говорят. 

Келли скомкала пустой пакет от чипсов и запустила ему в голову. 

\- Спасибо за ваше мнение.

Пакет, жалко трепыхаясь, приземлился в трёх футах от мусорки. Келли не стала его подбирать и нетерпеливо потрясла свой телефон. Загружается. Загружается. Ебать эту комнату отдыха с её паршивым 3G. У неё оставалось всего несколько минут, а гос. сайт с вакансиями она обновляла целых полчаса назад. Вдруг, пока она давилась отвратной столовской едой и сожалела о своих жизненных решениях, кто-нибудь повесил там волшебную вакансию, благодаря которой она заполучит приличную работу. В ФБР, например, или в УБН. Пусть даже это будет перекладывание бумажек в подвале Пентагона. Мытьё туалетов в посольстве США в Исламабаде. Хоть что-нибудь. 

Пока страница загружалась, она переключилась на вкладку с новостями. "УТЕЧКА ИЛИ ВБРОС?" вопрошал заголовок Фокс. "Сомнительная подлинность шокирующих фото из ЩИТа не останавливает анти-американские демонстрации на Ближнем Востоке". На две статьи ниже МСНБиСи провозглашала "Кэпгейт: эпицентр протеста против нарушения прав человека ЩИДРОЙ". Ой, фу. Хоть так, хоть эдак фу. Не такие новости ей хотелось читать сразу после обеда, когда Дилан только две недели как уехал на третий период службы, и когда выяснилось, что у них будет ребёнок. Как ни крути, погибнут люди, а мир станет ещё опасней. Неудивительно, что в сфере безопасности теперь было столько вакансий. Слэйт может сколько угодно штамповать благоглупости про комплекс Мстителя, про то, что каждый хочет быть супергероем, правда в том, что теперь больше, чем когда либо людям нужна была защита, и она будет им нужна вне зависимости от того, насколько привлекательно или непривлекательно выглядит работа супергероя на этой неделе. 

Так что хорошо бы США-Вакансии наконец загрузился и дал ей шанс по-настоящему защищать людей вместо того, чтобы выплясывать как цирковая обезьянка. 

_Мстители всё ещё отказываются подтвердить или опровергнуть утечку фото и утверждают, что Капитан не доступен для контакта._

_Старк Индастриз подаёт в суд с намерением запретить порнофильм "Нациэксплуатация", основанный на видео, якобы изображающем изнасилование Стива Роджерса._

_Вне доступа? 5 систем слежения, которые развенчивают легенду про "отдых на дикой природе"._

_Лоуренс Американский: неизвестная история сексуального насилия над мужчинами во время войны, и как эта утечка может всё изменить для Капитана Роджерса и для всего мира._

_Жертва Фабрикации или Позор Отечества?_

_Конец войны с терроризмом? Капитан Америка изнасилован Американской системой безопасности. Где предел?_

Бретт бухнулся на соседний стул. В комнате было больше двадцати свободных стульев, но нет, ему надо было сидеть у неё над душой. 

\- Вброс, - сказал он, не обращая внимания на то, что она попыталась отвернуть от него экран телефона, - стопудово вброс. Только эти ссыкливые демократы могут поверить, что Капитан Америка лёг бы и подставился каким-то фашистским недоделкам. 

\- Да? - откликнулась стоявшая у микроволновки Шэрил, потому что даже сквозь вонь от своей разогретой брюссельской капусты она почуяла возможность повыделываться перед Бреттом. - Тогда почему до сих пор не было опровержений? С тех пор как начались демонстрации, это официально считается делом национальной безопасности. За четыре дня можно было вывернуть наизнанку всю банковскую и медицинскую документацию Роджерса. Если бы они могли всё опровергнуть, мы бы уже знали. Готова спорить, что через час после передачи дела в отдел по борьбе с терроризмом, АНБ подняли метаданные по его телефону, обнаружили звонок на горячую линию для жертв изнасилования, и все тут же заткнулись. 

\- Чтобы Кэп? Звонил на горячую линию для жертв изнасилования? Да ладно тебе, - Бретт повернулся к Келли за поддержкой. - Тебе-то хватает соображения не верить в эту хренотень, да? 

Келли оставила попытки загрузить сайт биржы труда. Нельзя бесконечно откладывать неизбежное. Она положила телефон в карман, встала и сняла форменный жилет с крючка. 

\- Я пошла, - сказала она, надевая своё позорное облачение. - А вы могли бы взять совместное дежурство в комнате обработки изображений и трахнуться уже наконец? 

\- Кстати, - сказала Шэрил. - Я вчера на Реддите нашла незамазанные фото. Говорю тебе, они настоящие. 

\- Ставлю десятку, что фотошопленные.

\- Принято. Лопух.

Если она убьёт своих сослуживцев из чистого раздражения это ведь совсем похоронит её шансы на достойную работу, да? Такую, где платили бы достаточно для того, чтобы они с Диланом могли вырастить детей и оплатить её обучение в колледже. Такую, чтобы ей не хотелось совершить убийство с последующим самоубийством двадцать раз на день. Такую, о которой ей было бы не стыдно рассказать в приличной компании вместо того, чтобы уклончиво бормотать что-то про работу на Министерство внутренней безопасности. 

Келли натянула обратно свои голубые перчатки, чувствуя тяжелый комок внизу живота, который был никак не связан с тремя положительными тестами на беременность в туалетной мусорке. Начинался захватывающий день, который она проведет у багажного сканера, измеряя длину лезвий у ножниц и конфискуя у старушек 150-граммовые баночки с домашним вареньем. Один день из жизни неутомимых стражей свободы в Америке. 

-

К 16:30 её мозг готов был вытечь из ушей. В общем-то, по этой причине Келли и не уловила начало перепалки. Усилием воли она вышла из транса на словах: "Вы не можете вот так просто его забрать. Это реликвия времен второй мировой". Ах ты ж чёрт, очередная трагедия из серии "Это же дедушкин армейский нож".

У контейнеров дежурила Шэрил, а следовательно парень всё еще не снял с себя толстовку и походные ботинки на шнуровке, и не вынул из карманов полкило мелочи. Ни то, ни другое Келли не касалось, но ей всегда было жаль этих армейских реликвий. 

\- Слева от офиса "Дельты" есть почтовое отделение, если хотите отправить его себе посылкой, - сказал она. - Или можете упаковать его в багаж. 

Парень (симпатичный, на самом деле, если вам по нраву заросшие дровосеки) оглянулся на 40-минутную очередь, тянувшуюся ко входу в аэропорт.

\- Мой самолёт отправляется через 15 минут. 

\- В таком случае, - самодовольно сказала Шэрил, радуясь возможности щёлкнуть кого-нибудь по носу за попытку провоза запрещённых предметов, - Если хотите лететь, вам придётся его сдать. 

Дровосек напрягся плечами.

\- Вот как? Неплохой рэкет вы тут устроили. Готов поспорить, вы дарите отличные подарки на Рождество.

Говорил он спокойно, но Келли по осанке поняла, что он из бывших военных, и за два года на этой дрянной работе она научилось отлично чувствовать, когда человек искал повода для драки. Ну, супер.

\- Мы к ним не прикасаемся, сэр, - сказала она как можно более примирительно. - Есть строгие правила обращения с добровольно сданными предметами... 

\- Добровольно...

\- Сэр, будьте добры, пройдите к рамке, - сказал появившийся словно по сигналу Бретт, и Келли вздохнула с облегчением. Бретт может и был скользким типом, но с проблемными пассажирами он умел взять дело в свои руки (иногда - буквально), если они начинали слишком пререкаться. Опять-таки, Келли это не касалось, так что она могла полностью сосредоточиться на абсолютном пиздеце, который высветился на экране рентгена. 

В рюкзаке оказались: ещё один складкой нож побольше, четыре очень острых колышка для палатки, фонарик, походная плитка с остатками топлива, три старомодных бритвы со съёмными лезвиями и полная фляжка воды. Господи Исусе, где он был последние пятнадцать лет? А следующая сумка... На транспортере она походила на футляр с музыкальными тарелками, но что бы там на самом деле не было, на экран сканера оно выходило сплошной чёрной массой. Она в жизни ничего подобного не видела. Она всякого повидала, но такого... 

Блядь. Если это бомба... Если этот парень самый что ни на есть настоящий террорист... 

Она перехватила взгляд Бретта, который как раз переходил к карательной части личного досмотра. 

\- Сэр, - обратилась она к проблемному пассажиру, по каждому мускулу которого читалось желание убивать. - Что у вас в сумке? 

Заросший Дровосек, он же Потенциальный Психопат с Бомбой, вздохнул, стиснул зубы и взял себя в руки.

\- Щит, - осторожно произнес он. Он избегал её взгляда, смотрел по сторонам - искал выходы. 

\- Могу я заглянуть внутрь? - совершенно холодно и спокойно спросила Келли.

Он вдруг рассмеялся одним невеселым выдохом.

\- А у меня есть выбор?

Это выбило её из колеи ровно настолько, чтобы она наконец посмотрела - по-настоящему посмотрел на него, не обращая внимания на трёхдневную щетину и толстовку с капюшоном. До неё не сразу дошло. Но тут Шэрил, балда такая, открыла молнию на сумке, и с первым проблеском красного и серебра Келли внезапно, отчаянно захотелось, чтоб пусть бы там лучше была бомба. Она бы без раздумий предпочла героически погибнуть, чем пройти через вот это. Потому что на резиновом мате для личного досмотра, расставив ноги, стоял Стив Роджерс, и Бретт шарил руками у него между ног.

Шэрил от изумления выронила щит, и тот с громким лязгом упал на кафель. Вся очередь подняла глаза. Бретт так стремительно отпрянул от него, что повалил один из складных столиков, с которого на пол посыпались ключи и мелочь полудюжины пассажиров. 

Кэп - Стив Роджерс - Капитан Америка оглянулся по сторонам с искренним недоумением, подмечая распахнутые глаза, приглушенные перешептывания и сгорающего со стыда сотрудника Администрации транспортной безопасности, который беззастенчиво лапал его всего десять секунд назад. Бретт выглядел так, будто его мать только что умерла... И будто каждый из пассажиров в 40-минутной очередь вытащил телефон, чтобы запечатлеть его с окровавленным орудием убийства в руках. 

Господи, неужели он и правда всё это время был в походе?

Келли не принимала сознательно это решение, у неё даже толком не оформилась мысль о том, что он не знал, но каким-то образом она поняла, что именно ей предстоит сообщить ему новости, потому что все остальные, присутствующие в эпицентре этой сраной катастрофы гарантированно проявили бы себя полными мудаками.

\- Капитан Роджерс... - проговорила она, запинаясь, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской, стараясь говорить как можно тише. - В прессе... случился скандал. Фотографии. Утечка фотографий в интернете. Все ещё обсуждают, настоящие они или нет, но на них... на них как будто... Гидровцы в форме ЩИТа. И вы. Вас... они вас...

Стив Рождерс смотрел на неё сверху вниз нейтрально-вопросительно, только чуть приподняв брови, и ничего не говоря так долго, что ей стало неловко. Забавно, что в новостях никогда не упоминали, что росту в нём метра три с половиной, и что под его взглядом человек чувствует себя жуком, пришпиленным к каталожной карточке. Ему как будто было даже любопытно, сможет она произнести это слово или нет. Когда стало ясно, что не сможет, он над ней сжалился и кивнул в сторону толпы и сгорбившегося на полу Бретта.

\- Думаю, я вас понял, - мрачно сказал он.

\- Так они...? - спросила Келли прежде, чем успела одуматься. - То есть, они настоящие? 

\- Вы их видели?

Она опустила голову, не в состоянии смотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Их видел каждый, кто хоть раз прошёл мимо газетного киоска на прошлой неделе.

\- Тогда вам лучше знать, - пауза повисла в воздухе и она наконец сообразила - если он не знал, то они могли быть настоящими, то есть, его и вправду... 

\- Простите, - добавил он ровно в тот момент, когда мозг Келли резко затормозил. - Если позволите, я пойду. 

\- Кэп, - вклинился Бретт, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги. - Кэп, я просто хочу сказать, что вы один из моих героев, и я хотел бы извиниться. Сэр.

Капитан Роджер, чьи плечи уже осели, будто на них навалился 10-тонный груз, не оценил порыва. 

\- За что? - спросил он зловеще нейтральный тоном. - Вы всего лишь следовали инструкциям. - Он шагнул вперёд, обратно на резиновый мат, и Бретт чуть не споткнулся, поспешно отпрянув, чтобы не дотронуться до него. - Заканчивайте начатое, мне нужно успеть на самолёт.

Бретт что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и не сдвинулся с места. Тогда для пущей наглядности, будто Бретт был такой тупой, что не понимал, чего от него ждут, Кэп расставил ноги на ширину плеч и вытянул руки в стороны, занимая позицию для досмотра. Бретт сглотнул. 

\- Проходите, сэр. Почему вы ничего не сказали? Мы бы вас сразу пропустили. 

Суматоха уже улеглась, потому что все пытались прислушаться к происходящему, и как минимум сотня пассажиров слышала, как Стив Роджерс тихо сказал: 

\- С чего вы взяли, что мне требуется особое обращение? 

\- Сэр. Проходите, - настаивал Бретт с нотками паники в голосе, поглядывая на толпу. - Я не собираюсь вас досматривать. 

\- Почему? - спросил Кэп без всякого выражения. - Вас что-то смущает? 

У Келли в кармане завибрировал телефон. Она кинулась к своему посту за багажным сканером и дрожащими руками открыла уведомление. Во входящих был ответ на резюме: налоговому управлению требовался аудитор в Канзас Сити. 

Ну, аллилуйя. Работа, которой не придётся стыдиться.


End file.
